


I want to be like Sasuke-san

by Windfang



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Incest, M/M, Rape, Smut, ninjaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfang/pseuds/Windfang
Summary: Ever wonder why Boruto idolizes Sasuke so much? Boruto got the idea when he eavesdropped on Sasuke and Naruto’s more intimate conversation. SasuNaru BoruNaru SMUT RAPE
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	I want to be like Sasuke-san

“Nee Sasuke-san, would you please just tell me my stupid old man’s weakness?”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. After accepting Boruto as his student, the younger ninja have been obsessed with discovering his Father’s weakness. At first, he finds it adorable how Naruto’s son was motivated to surpass his father. It even put him more at ease that more and more people are willing to protect the dobe.

There have been nearly too many times where Sasuke would cave in to answer that question, considering the close resemblance that Naruto’s son have to his old flame, but Sasuke above all else have always been loyal to the current Hokage.

It’s not that he doesn’t know Naruto’s weakness. Far from it. Sasuke is privy to almost every strength and weakness of his old rival. But to him, betraying his most cherished person’s secrets, much less to his son, is preposterous.

Sasuke didn’t spend the last few years repenting and earning Naruto’s forgiveness just so he can blab about his weakness to anyone who asks. And so when Boruto began pestering him about his father’s weakness, Sasuke naturally refuses. But there’s something about the urgency and the persistence of the young ninja’s question that bothered Sasuke.

Nevertheless, Sasuke decided it would be a valuable learning opportunity for Naruto’s son to grow as a ninja, so he continually nudged the conversation, guiding the budding shinobi instead to look at the strengths and weaknesses that made up his father.

He looked at Boruto with a serious expression. Sasuke resolved then that he’d use this line of inquiry to teach Boruto a valuable lesson in being a ninja. He had hoped that by letting Boruto figure out the Naruto of the past, it will not only change his perspective of his father, but will also help him realize the strengths and weaknesses needed to become a real ninja.

“Rather than asking what his weaknesses are, wouldn’t you rather ask what made Naruto of today? Think about it Boruto. I know you’ll figure it out on your own”. With that, Sasuke stood up leaving a confused Boruto by the training ground. Looking at Boruto has reminded Sasuke of the fire that still lingers within his chest. He had an appointment with the Hokage.

-o-o-o-

It had been quite a while when Boruto recovered from the confusion of Sasuke’s response. But he was still unsatisfied with the answer that his teacher gave him. And so he decided that he would tail his teacher, aware that the man is headed for the Hokage’s tower. Sasuke-san said to figure it out on his own, and so he would. He’s a ninja after all. And he’ll gain the information he seek one way or another.

This deep into the night, surveillance is quite low even in the most guarded office in Konoha; most of the guards already retiring with their families and so Boruto was able to slip in undetected. He found one of the vents that he used to spy on his father’s office multiple times before, which he found by accident when he was intent on figuring out why his father just can’t come home as early as the other dads.

Boruto have done this routine many times before, and so he’s aware that this is one of the best spot with the perfect angle to view his father’s desk with the minimal chance of detection. For a while, nothing but the sound of Naruto’s pen signing on paper could be heard and so he waited as he stared at his father’s strong but tired figure wordlessly signing document after document; dutifully performing his task as Hokage.

Why Naruto can’t just hire a secretary is beyond Boruto but he watched in silent vigil, hoping that he had been right in his gambit and Sasuke would eventually show up in the room.

Despite his public actions toward his old man, Boruto has always been fascinated by his father. Words of his heroism is known to everyone in the village after all. And so Boruto have always been, in his own ways trying to observe his father from afar. This night however would be different as he knows that Sasuke is here.

He’s aware of the history between the runaway ninja and his father, although he’s not privy to the details. He knows that the two have been very closer friends and so maybe this time, Boruto can learn a thing or two by doing what he have been constantly doing- observing his father from afar, only this time, he would be wathing how his father interacted with Sasuke-san.

“Working late as usual?” That was when Sasuke’s deep and masculine voice shook Boruto from his daze. He observed as Naruto instantly dropped his guard and gave a smile, the aura within the room instantly brightening, as if all the stress and tiredness has dissipated from the man’s body.

“Sasuke!” Boruto watched in fascination as Naruto’s dull bored eyes shifted to bright shining sapphires as he gazed up at the man entering the room. Boruto could have sworn a small smile gracing his teacher’s lips as well when he approached the desk. Without hesitation, Naruto stood up, leapt in front of the desk and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck, surprising Boruto not just with the action, but the grace and fluidity at how his father moved.

“Dobe. You need to rest.”

“I don’t need to take that from you, teme! You’re the one who needs to take a break. Did you even see Sakura first before coming here?” Naruto’s voice was hoarse but no less enthusiastic as he drew the man closer to him.

“Sakura can wait. I wanted to come here while the guards are changing shifts. I want to be alone with you.” Naruto laughed for a bit before giving a quick kiss upon Sasuke’s forehead, causing the Uchiha to snake his arm around the Hokage’s waist.

“Welcome home, Sasuke.” Sasuke’s smile grew and his face softened. “I’m home, Hokage-sama”.

Naruto snorted. “Don’t give me that teme! When it’s just you and me, I’m---mpfff” Naruto had no chance to finish his sentence when Sasuke smashed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Naruto shut his eyes close as he leaned into the kiss, missing the man who have been away for far too long.

Emboldened by this small gesture, Sasuke deepened the kiss, his tongue tasting every corner of the man’s mouth. How he missed this man. This man have been his light, has compass, the north star to his lone journey in investigating worlds between dimensions. In his heart, Naruto has always been the guiding pull that leads him home. And at last, after finally making it home since traveling for months, he can’t wait to have his light in his arms again.

Both men were out of breath when they pulled apart from each other. Naruto’s face was flushed, as he gazed longingly upon Sasuke’s eyes. This vulnerable look struck a chord within Boruto’s chest as he can’t help but looked on.

“When it’s just you and me, you’re _MINE_.” Sasuke finished for him earning him huge smile from Naruto.

“Glad to see you remember, asshole. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“Boruto has asked me to be his teacher.” Boruto’s breath got caught in his throat as he heard his name, but he quickly calmed himself.

“Oh? And did you accept?”

“If he can do the rasengan, I will. At his age you managed to do it all on your own.” Boruto gritted his teeth, so his dad did the rasengan on his own. A strange feeling of jealousy welled up in his chest but he found himself still unable to look away at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Sasuke was now guiding Naruto back to his chair.

“Hey! I had help Sasuke and you know it.”

“Yes but you figured it out on your own.”

“You don’t have to be so harsh---ahhh!” Naruto moaned as Sasuke dug a finger on his shoulder, his fingers masterfully climbing up to his neck. “Ahh right there Sasuke.” It occurred to Boruto that Sasuke was giving his father a massage.

“Like that dobe?” Then bringing his lips near the Hokage’s ears, he let his tongue graze at the earlobe and whispered huskily, so much so that even Boruto himself shuddered. “Let me take care of you for a while Naruto. Consider this my homecoming present.”

“You know how to treat a man right… ahh!!” Naruto moaned as he threw his head back. “Teme! Warn me when you do that next time will you? I have to finish this work by tonight then we’ll see what your stupid scrolls has to say about Kaguya and her plans.”

“Now now Naruto, don’t ruin my present for you. I’ll even allow you to continue working.” Sasuke continued his masterful manipulation of the other man’s neck and shoulder as the other quickly returned to his work. “Gee thanks Bastard. I didn’t know you’re so understanding.”

Sasuke looked on playfully as he gave Naruto a massage while the other worked on the pile of documents in front of him. Naruto’s not going to lie. The man only has one arm, but those fingers can work their magic. Boruto looked on mesmerized as the two men enjoyed each other’s presence silently.

It wouldn’t be until the last pile is nearly one fourth of its original height when Sasuke would speak again.

“Boruto have been asking about you.”

“Did he now?”

“Deep down, I know your son is just curious about his father Naruto.”

“I know that, teme. I’ll make time for them I promise.”

“Good.” Naruto looked up to him. “You should probably visit Sakura, Sasuke. Let her know you’re back in town. I know she’ll appreciate it. Then when I’m done it’s my turn to give you your present.” That stopped Sasuke in his tracks.

“Oh yeah? What kind of present?”

“It’s a surprise. But you won’t get it unless you visit Sakura first. I’m nearly done anyway. Give me time to prepare it for you?”

“Alright Naruto. But you better be ready when I get back. You know what I want.” Sasuke gave him a wink before retreating for the door.

“Roger that!” Naruto gave a mock salute “And take a shower will you? You’ll need it.”

“See you in a while, dobe.” Naruto returned to his work, this time with more eagerness than usual. As soon as the door closed, a devious smile etched its way across Boruto’s face.

-o-o-o-

“Finally I’m done! Now to get ready before the teme comes back.” Naruto stretched his arms before the door opened again. Surprised at the appearance of the man before him, he wasted no time in disrobing.

“Geez Sasuke, you’re back so soon. I haven’t even prepared your present yet.” Sasuke said nothing as he pushed Naruto to a wall. He captured the Kyuubi-vessel’s mouth in a heated kiss that left the other breathless.

“Eager for your present Teme?” Sasuke said nothing as he attacked Naruto’s jaws, relentlessly, one of his arms pinning both of Naruto’s above his head while the other explored his chest pinching the surprisingly pink and supply nipples earning him a yelp. Sasuke moved downward to his neck leaving marks as he sucked, bit and tasted the firm and tasty skin upon the Hokage’s clavicle.

“B-bastard, I told you before not to leave marks.” Naruto moaned beneath him without restraint as Sasuke turned him backwards as his lips and tongue traveled downwards tasting every inch of skin upon the Hokage’s back. Naruto has long lost the ability to speak as he caved in to his desires and let Sasuke touch him whereever.

“You never, ahh…kissed my b-back be-fore,ahh!! Teme. Do it again.” Sasuke wordlessly complied his kisses leaving electrifying sensations that crawled up and down Naruto’s spine. There’s something nagging at the back of his mind but he’ll deal with it later. For now, Sasuke’s touches burned into his skin, turning his brain’s ability to think off.

Sasuke carried him bridal style on his desk undid his both their zipper and entered him mercilessly. “Sasuke wait—”

But Sasuke wasn’t listening. In and out he goes to Naruto’s unprepared hole, causing it to bleed. One of Sasuke’s arms found their way to his cock, furiously pumping the hard and erect member as the Sharingan user mercilessly brutalized the warm hole, now lubricated with the red liquid that slowly dribbled on the floor.

Naruto could do nothing but moan at the onslaught as he sees stars, the world blending into white and multiple colors before finally, a grunt was heard from the man behind him and warm white liquid mingled with red in his twitching and sore cavern.

Naruto slumped on his desk, tired from the quick and aggressive attack that he had not expected from the other man. He vaguely felt the other leave in a hurry. His keen ears picked up a panicked “Naruto what the hell?” before he succumbed to darkness.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke was exhausted, but excited. The dobe promised him a present so he might as well go all in and buy some flowers. After briefly greeting Sakura at home, who unsurprisingly fainted upon seeing him, Sasuke took a quick shower as Naruto instructed. If Naruto wanted him to shower, that can only mean one thing and how Sasuke missed making love to his beloved.

He briefly shook his head as he looked at Sakura, who’s now deep asleep on the couch.

“You’re going out papa? But you just came home.” Sarada inquired.

“I have an appointment with the Hokage, Sarada. I’ll make it up to you and your mother tomorrow.” Sasuke poked her forehead before rushing out to prepare for his meeting with the Hokage.

Sasuke have everything he needed but when he opened the door to the Hokage’s office, he saw his beloved Naruto slumped on his desk.

“Naruto what the hell?”

Naruto briefly regained consciousness.

“Sasuke? Since when did you have two arms?” Naruto finally voiced out what was nagging him earlier as he slumped upon Sasuke’s shoulder who scooped him up.

Sasuke saw red spots staining the carpet and cringed upon realizing that Naruto’s behind had been bleeding.

“What happened to you dobe?”

“You were an animal Sasuke.” Naruto gave him a small smile before collapsing, finally sleeping in the confused ninja’s arms. Sasuke looked upon him with mixed emotions, one eye turning red as his Sharingan whirled to life, while the other opened to reveal the purple Rinnegan as realization dawned on him.

Someone has attacked _his_ Naruto while he was gone.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke slid down on a tree as he calmed himself. After his release, he heard incoming footsteps approaching the Hokage’s office and fled in a panic. He had barely calmed his racing heart as he contemplated on what he had done.

He didn’t mean to go that far, but that sense of power when he bent over the Hokage and violated him repeatedly never left his mind. He felt strong, powerful and in control. But more importantly, it had been his first time doing something like that.

Is this what it means to hold someone who’s so trusting? A huge grin graced his face as he relished the feeling. Yes, he’ll definitely be like Sasuke-san someday, someone can hold the Hokage’s trust completely. The man didn’t even put up a fight. The feeling was exhilarating.

He looked at his gigantic hands and relished at the feeling of tonight. Ahh wait. He’s still Sasuke. He made the hand seals to undo the jutsu. He’s now looking at his small and shaking hands. He gathered his composure before finally making his way home with one thing in his mind.

_I want to do it again._

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. What have I done? Not sure yet if this will remain one shot or will become multi-chapter. Tell me what you think. This is just a quick little idea that popped into my head randomly.


End file.
